Edward Kirilian
Edward Kirilian is an old friend and colleague of Egon Spengler but became a madman who captured normal, weak ghosts under his control. His goal was to open a portal to Netherworld, but he ended up sucked in it. History At some unspecified time, Edward Kirilian and Egon Spengler worked together at the New York State University. Both shared the same passion and believed in the paranormal.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 09:08-09:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "We worked together at the University. Shared some of the same passions. I had respect for him in the beginning." Kirilian even owned one of the three famed Toltec Skulls. Egon respected Kirilian in the beginning. However, Kirilian's theories became increasingly dangerous. He believed he could control the spirits and wanted to use them as a source of slave labor. Egon made his stand against it and the two had a falling out. Soon after, Kirilian lost his job at the university.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:22, 09:25-09:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Kirilian's theories became increasingly dangerous. He believed he could control spirits. He wanted to use them as a source of labor...I made my stand clear. We had a falling out. Soon after that, he lost his job at the University. That's the last I saw of him. At times, I thought about calling. I wish I had." Kirilian went into seclusion and made his theory a reality, but lost his grip on reality as a result. He called his invenstion the "Collar of Obedience." The devices worked and Kirilian enslaved a few dozen ghosts.Edward Kirilian (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 16:38-16:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Edward says: "I have only enslaved a few dozen ghosts at my command." He took on the title of "The Evil One."Official Extreme Ghostbusters Website Ghost Activity Archives F-K In order to secure a larger supply of spirit and even demonic slaves, Kirilian concluded he needed to open a portal to the Netherworld. After studying an old Toltec legend, he realized a laser beam would energize the three Toltec Skulls when shot through them. They would then emit a subatomic vibrational pulse and create a cross-dimensional rift. Kirilian still needed the other two skulls and a laser gun.Edward Kirilian (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 17:20-17:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Edward says: "The Toltec's spoke of using the sun god's light to fill the skulls in order to activate them. What did that mean? Was it a metaphor? Or some energy source they were privy to? One thing was clear: mere sunlight was not potent enough. Then it hit me, what is the greatest source of concentrated light known to man?"Edward Kirilian (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 17:53-18:07). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Edward says: "Precisely. When the awesome power of the laser is shot through them, the skulls become energized, emitting a sub-atomic vibrational pulse creating a cross-dimensional rift - a gateway to the Netherworld." Kirilian forced a trio of spirits to steal The LB-7 laser prototype from Bright Wave High Tech Industries and the other two Toltec Skulls. He soon realized the Ghostbusters would discover his plans and staged an attack at his home in New Jersey. When the Ghostbusters arrived, Kirilian pretended to be attacked by ghosts and killed in an explosion. The Ghostbusters continued to investigate and tracked some strong emanations from a Civil Defense tunnel underneath an abandoned junior high school. Kirilian dispatched his ghosts to kidnap Egon. Egon sabotaged Kirilian's computer which reversed the flow of the portal. Kirilian was saved by Egon but Kirilian willingly let go. One of the spirit slaves grabbed Kirilian and took him to the Netherworld as the portal closed. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Heart of Darkness" Trivia *Kirilian's surname is possibly a reference to Seymour Kirlian and Kirlian photography, a technique that, according to some parapsychologists, is able to photograph the soul of living beings. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, Kirilian makes a non-canon cameo. References Gallery Primary Canon EdwardKirilian3.jpg|As "The Evil One" EdwardKirilian2.jpg EdwardKirilian04.jpg EdwardKirilian05.jpg EdwardKirilian06.jpg EdwardKirilian07.jpg EdwardKirilian08.jpg EdwardKirilian09.jpg EdwardKirilian10.jpg EdwardKirilian11.jpg HeartOfDarkness26.jpg HeartOfDarkness29.jpg EdwardKirilian12.jpg Secondary Canon KirilianClockGhostIDWV2Issue18SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 subscription cover ru:Эдвард Кирилиан Category:Minor character Category:EGB Characters